The present invention relates in general to a metallic golf clubhead design. More particularly, the present invention provides a clubhead design wherein the center of gravity of the clubhead minus the hosel is extremely close (less than 0.20 inches) to the clubface. By positioning the center of gravity very close to the clubface, the moment arm which imparts side spin to the ball for off-center hits is reduced to a minimum. Furthermore, the side spin imparted to the ball will tend to return the ball to its intended line of flight, assuming that the clubhead is normal to the intended target line at the moment of impact.
The present invention provides an improvement over the design shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,322 dated Dec. 3, 1996. In particular, the present invention reduces the distance between the clubface and the clubhead center of gravity by approximately 50%, from 0.40 inches in the design of U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,322 to 0.20 inches in the present invention.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a metallic clubhead design utilizing a flat clubface together with a center of gravity located less than 0.20 inches behind the clubface, in order to minimize the moment arm which imparts side spin to the ball for off-center hits.
A further object of the invention is to provide a metallic golf clubhead design utilizing a thin clubhead having a minimized distance between the clubface and the backface of the clubhead in order to keep the center of gravity close to the clubface.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a clubhead having a symmetrical design (apart from the hosel) of the heel and toe relative to a vertical axis extending through the center of gravity of the clubhead.
A further object of the invention is to provide a clubhead design wherein off-center hits within 0.75 inches of the center of the clubhead will impart a reduced amount of side spin to the ball and wherein the side spin will tend to return the ball to its intended target line, assuming the clubhead is normal to the intended target line at the instant of impact.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a golf clubhead for use in a driving iron which is capable of achieving very uniform shot results including distance and dispersion, particularly where the clubhead is normal to the intended target line at the instant of impact.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings, wherein: